1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to faucet handle coupling devices and more particularly pertains to a new faucet coupling device for securing a faucet handle to any faucet shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of faucet handle coupling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, faucet handle coupling devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,766; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 192,989; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 207,940; U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,606; U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,023; U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,422; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 289,676.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new faucet coupling device. The inventive device includes a block member. The block member has a front surface, a back surface, a bottom surface, a top surface, a first side surface and a second side surface. The back surface has a bore extending therein. The front surface has an aperture extending therein and into the bore. The bore has a diameter greater than a diameter of the faucet shaft. The top surface has a first hole therein. The first hole extends into the bore and is orientated generally perpendicular to the bottom surface. At least one fastening means extends through the hole and removably fastens the block member to the faucet shaft. A handle member comprises a plate having a bottom side and a top side. The bottom side has a well extending therein. The well has a diameter adapted for extendably positioning the top surface of the block member therein. The plate has an opening therein extending through the top side and into the well. A securing means extends through the opening and into the aperture for removably securing the plate to the block member.
In these respects, the faucet coupling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing a faucet handle to any faucet shaft.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of faucet handle coupling devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new faucet coupling device construction wherein the same can be utilized for securing a faucet handle to any faucet shaft.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new faucet coupling device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the faucet handle coupling devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new faucet coupling device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art faucet handle coupling devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a block member. The block member has a front surface, a back surface, a bottom surface, a top surface, a first side surface and a second side surface. The back surface has a bore extending therein. The front surface has an aperture extending therein and into the bore. The bore has a diameter greater than a diameter of the faucet shaft. The top surface has a first hole therein. The first hole extends into the bore and is orientated generally perpendicular to the bottom surface. At least one fastening means extends through the hole and removably fastens the block member to the faucet shaft. A handle member comprises a plate having a bottom side and a top side. The bottom side has a well extending therein. The well has a diameter adapted for extendably positioning the top surface of the block member therein. The plate has an opening therein extending through the top side and into the well. A securing means extends through the opening and into the aperture for removably securing the plate to the block member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new faucet coupling device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the faucet handle coupling devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new faucet coupling device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art faucet handle coupling devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new faucet coupling device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new faucet coupling device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new faucet coupling device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such faucet coupling device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new faucet coupling device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new faucet coupling device for securing a faucet handle to any faucet shaft.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new faucet coupling device which includes a block member. The block member has a front surface, a back surface, a bottom surface, a top surface, a first side surface and a second side surface. The back surface has a bore extending therein. The front surface has an aperture extending therein and into the bore. The bore has a diameter greater than a diameter of the faucet shaft. The top surface has a first hole therein. The first hole extends into the bore and is orientated generally perpendicular to the bottom surface. At least one fastening means extends through the hole and removably fastens the block member to the faucet shaft. A handle member comprises a plate having a bottom side and a top side. The bottom side has a well extending therein. The well has a diameter adapted for extendably positioning the top surface of the block member therein. The plate has an opening therein extending through the top side and into the well. A securing means extends through the opening and into the aperture for removably securing the plate to the block member.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new faucet coupling device that has block member for retrofitting a faucet handle to a faucet shaft without regard to the diameter of the faucet shaft.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new faucet coupling device that has a covering member for covering the faucet shaft.